Insertion
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: Waves of infantry isn't the only way to win a war. And Carson Kozlowski is here to prove it.


**I also finished this one in a hurry, so, sorry if it stinks. I hadn't written about a stealthy storm trooper before and I simply thought I'd try.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback, I enjoy reading your comments.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**'Ranger**

* * *

**Insertion**

* * *

Carson Kozlowski of the 114th Death Korp Storm Trooper Regiment slowly rose from the cover of a burnt-out tank. A strange and eerie silence hovered over no-man's land, made flat by the recent battle. The landscape was dotted with smoking wrecks and littered with mangled bodies. She quickly sprinted to the hulk of a crashed Vendetta gunship and peered through the cracked canopy to make sure she hadn't been seen.

The continued quiet was reassuring.

In the distance Carson could make out the large barrels of the traitor guard Earthshaker emplacements she was assigned to sabotage. A line of razor wire marked the edge of the enemy line a few dozen yards away. She looked at the charge-bar on her hellgun to make sure that it was full. After re-checking and double-checking her equipment, she slid her laser-suppressor into place and began to crawl.

The echo of vector thrust engines above marked the vicious dog-fighting that continued high overhead. A single traitor guardsman poked his head above the parapet, a smoldering lho stick jutted from his grimy mouth.

At first, Carson thought he'd seen her until she remembered that she was wearing a cameoline cloak.

The guardsman jumped up and crouch-walked in her direction, stopping at the edge of the crater she was lying prone in. He briefly looked around and, after judging that no one was there, turned to leave. Quickly and quietly, Carson grabbed him by his belt loop, pulled him into the crater, and dispatched him with a break-neck flick.

Leaving her victim's body with the thousands of others that covered the war zone, she continued to crawl and cut through the razor wire with a hand-held lasknife. The four-inch long plasma blade made easy work of the flimsy metal.

The trenches were mostly empty, guarded only by small patrols of one or two men. Most of the soldiers were probably resting after the battle that had taken place only hours before.

Carson rolled into the trench and silently stalked up to the nearest patrolman who was leaning lazily against a crate of heavy bolter ammunition. Conveniently, his back was turned to her. Grabbing him by the collar of his overcoat, the storm trooper pulled the guardsman over and smashed his wind pipe with her elbow before he could react. He struggled for air for several minutes, gurgling, before she silenced him with a torn piece of the dying man's own coat.

She began to navigate through the trenches as if her regiment had dug them. The quiet was broken by the screaming sound of a falling Thunderbolt fighter. Luckily, the paint did not match that of the loyalist air company. It crashed in a gigantic fireball.

A case of Earthshaker shells provided her with enough cover to see the six artillery cannons that now stood silent before her. It seemed that the enemy did realize their value because they were perhaps the most guarded material she had seen all day. Over two dozen guardsmen stood at ease.

The problem that now confronted her was how to dispatch the guards without alerting the others, they were working in pairs so she would have to move fast. After watching them for several minutes, Carson was able to pick out a team that would momentarily be out of the others' line of sight. Using the boxes inside the trench to conceal herself, she made her way into spot in which she could easily take them out.

They were sharing a quiet conversation about their lovers back in the main city, little did they know that their lives would soon be ended. The exact moment they turned to move, Carson pounced. Her lasknife made easy work of the first man, burying the blade into his school up to the hilt. And with her boot knife she slit the throat of the second.

Both of the bodies feel with a quiet thud.

The first gun had a blind spot in which she placed a plasma demolition charge.

Another patrol was remaining stationary. As if a sign from the Emperor, their heads were at the same level. She balanced her suppressed hellgun on the edge of the Earthshaker platform and she took aim with her rifle scope. The guardsman that was facing her noticed that she was there a second too late. He opened his mouth to sound the alarm, but a single high-power las-bolt passed through his head as well as that of his comrade.

Carson placed a plasma charge on the next Earthshaker.

She silently continued eliminating the guards until she had successfully planted an explosive on each of the threatening cannons.

Seeing her job done, Carson stalked out of the trench, quietly cutting her way through the razor wire.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. The storm trooper couldn't help but be surprised, she expected them to find the bodies much later than now. She got up and ran towards the same crashed Vendetta that she had started off from.

The enemy line was now alive with activity and she finally judged that the time had come for the attack. Grabbing the detonator from her overcoat pocket and pulled the trigger, smiling as the Earthshaker barrels exploded in a fiery green explosion of heated plasma.

With the artillery on this section of the line eliminated, Carson took her ion gun and shot a single burst into the air and the Death Korp attack began with the sound of a thousand grav-chutes.


End file.
